


He Always Gets What He Wants

by padacklesgirl



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padacklesgirl/pseuds/padacklesgirl
Summary: Jensen has returned home. And now there's only one thing that he wants: Jared. His father's right hand man. What complications shall arise.Slash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

A/N: new story alert. I'm quite excited about this story and where it could go. I know stories like this have been done before, but I hope this one can stand out. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and if anyone is interested: I might do another chapter for **OFFICE ROMANCE?**  Only if people are interested. If you are please review on that story and let me know. J 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Jared or Jensen, no matter how much I might want to. No infringements meant.

Slash. Jared/Jensen pairing.

 

For now the following will be used. There could be more later on:

**Text** :  **text messages**

_Text: thoughts_

On with the show

___________________________J&J_____________________________________

 

Jensen had never been good at not getting his way, for as long as he could remember, he always got his way.

 

Got what he wanted. Yes he was spoilt rotten, but that was not his fault. If you want someone to blame, blame his parents. But that was another matter all on its own.

 

He had somehow managed to convince his father to let him go to college in California, which was no easy feat considering how very protective his father was. He had his reasons, but Jensen had always wanted more for himself. More away from his father and his business.

 

But now all that was coming to an end. He knew it the minute he felt he was being followed. He might have not wanted anything to do with his father, but the man taught him how to look after himself and always be on the look out.

 

He just knew at any given moment he would have to make the call, which is why he attempted to put it off for as long as possible. It had been three weeks since that fateful day and he could no longer put if off any longer.

 

He dialled the number and waited for two rings before the phone was answered.

“Jensen, what’s going on son? Haven’t heard from you in a while now,” his father had said.

“Hi dad, would you believe me if I said missed you?” he asked.

“Not with that tone. What happened?”

He paused for a while trying to find the words to explain.

“I’m being followed dad.” 

He could hear the chains spinning on the other side of the phone. He heard his father exhale a deep breath before asking: “how long have you known? And don’t lie to me Jensen Ackles I know you better than that.”

“Three weeks.”

“And you tell me this now? Something could have happened to you. You are coming home son, I'm not taking any more risks.”

His dad hung up and Jensen just looked at the phone in his hands feeling like throwing it against the wall. 

He was frustrated, after four years of freedom he has to go back to San Antonio. Just what he needs.

_Why now. After all this time, they find me now. I know he won’t listen to reason. And it’s not even my fault. He’s the one with dodgy business deals and I’m the one that has to pay for it. It’s not fair._ He thought bitterly to himself. 

 

His life now officially sucked. He had to pack up all his things as soon as possible, because knowing his father; he’s on the next flight home.

 

**My life officially sucks ass right now, I have to go back to Texas, can’t go into details.** He texted his best friend.

 

**What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can’t be serious. No ways. When?**

 

**As soon as my dad tells me.** **Im sorry Misha, but I don’t have much of a choice here. Chances are; I won’t even have the time to say goodbye.**

He and Misha had been friends since his their first year and to have to say goodbye was not something he wanted to do. Misha was the only person that had stuck by him through everything. He also knew that chances of seeing his friend were slim to none and that made him want to cry.

 

**Will I ever see you again? And does this have to do with whatever you can’t tell me about your family? Are you in trouble?**

He wanted to tell him, he really did. But how do you tell your best friend that your father is the most feared man in all of Texas? And that your life is in danger because of it? It was messed up, but he couldn’t tell Misha the truth.

 

**I’m sorry I can’t tell you anything. And to be honest; I don’t know if we’ll see each other again, but I’ll miss you Misha. So much you have no idea. I have to go pack now.**

 

He started to pack up his apartment after having not lived in campus accommodation since his first year.

As much as he loved his parents, he hated what his father was. It was never easy growing up in Texas, that’s the main reason he had left.

 

It wasn’t easy being the only child to a gang leader. His father had a lot of enemies who wouldn’t hesitate to use Jensen or his mother just to get to the older man. Jensen had gone as far as to use his maternal grandmother’s maiden name to avoid being found. 

 

But now it was back to reality. 

 

_Well it was good while it lasted. At least I gave it a shot. No more wondering._ He thought sitting on his bed after packing.

 

 

Jared Padalecki wasn’t one to complain.  He had always been the kind of guy to roll with the punches and just live the life he was dealt.

This was by no means his first choice, but after being discharged from the marines, there was not much in the name of choices. He was a disgraced ex-marine and people weren’t really willing to hire someone like him. He had joined when he was 19 years old and had been discharged at 22.

 

So what if he lashed out, everyone is entitled to one screw up, but not Jared Padalecki. The world would have to end first. He had roamed around for three years after his discharge from the marines. Using his skills to get by.

 

You can judge him, but he won't make excuses for himself. Yes he didn’t help people, but what else was there for him? He’s killed people before, so it wasn’t really all that bad.

 

It’s amazing how people can justify things. When he was a marine it was called fighting for your country, but now; it’s murder. Yes murder. He’s not proud of it, but he has done what he needed to do to make sure he paid his bills.

 

He hasn’t killed as many people since joining Jeffery Dean Morgan’s ‘family’ three years ago. He dealt with people that were... uncooperative. It wasn’t pretty, but he was good at his job. He was 25 when he approached Jeffery. Most would have been scared, but he knew how to take care of himself. The older man had applauded his guts and gave him a job. He hadn’t left since that fateful day.

 

Now he was Jeffery’s right hand man, the older man trusted him more than anyone else. So much so that Jared had his own room in the mansion, well more along the lines of floor. He stayed on the top floor of the three-story house, with Jeffery and Samantha on the second floor.

 

It was the closest thing he had to a family. His own didn’t care one way or the other what happened to him. So he appreciated the Morgan’s and all they had done for him. 

 

Samantha treated him like her own child, but he put that to the fact that she probably missed her son dearly. He had yet to meet the golden boy. He couldn’t believe that he had stayed away so long without once coming back home. Samantha had gone to visit him on occasion, never for too long because Jeffery was afraid his enemies would find out where his precious son was.

 

“You seem very deep in thought,” he heard from behind him.

 

“You know me Sam, my head is never in one place for too long,” he replied with a smile.

 

“I’m making lunch; do you want anything in particular?”

“I’ll have one of your famous turkey sandwiches.”

 

“Coming right up. Oh Jared, I have amazing news,” she said with a big smile.

 

He loved how she was always so happy, guess that’s what made her balance Jeffery out so well.

He looked at her, silently letting her know she could continue.

 

“Jensen’s coming home. My baby boy is finally coming back where he belongs.”

He was happy for her; she always talked about her son with so much love in her voice.

“I get to finally meet him. Wonder what he’s like,” he wondered out loud.

“Oh I can't wait for you to meet him. I'm sure you two will get along. And you’ll finally have someone your age to talk to,” she said giving him his sandwich.

 

“I wouldn’t say he’s my age Sam. He’s five years younger than me.”

 

“It’s not that big a difference Jared. So don’t let it be.”

“So when is he coming home?” Jared asked.

He wasn’t really sure what to make if Jensen. The other guys said he was nothing more than a spoilt brat that always got what he wanted.

 

“Tomorrow, he’s father went with the jet to get him. So by tomorrow I’ll have my baby in my arms again.”

 

“Why didn’t he ever come back?” Jared asked the one question that had always been on his mind.

“He never liked what his father does and just wanted to be away from it for a while. I know he’s not completely happy to be coming back, especially because it’s out of his hands,” she explained.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s coming home because someone found him.”

 

It didn’t matter to Jared either way. He and Jensen probably wouldn’t cross paths that often. They were far too different to even get along.

Jared was used to working for what he wanted, Jensen was given everything. There’s not much to talk about with someone so different from yourself.

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy it!!!  


* * *

**A/N: here is chapter two. And don’t forget to read and review.**

**And thank you to all those that have reviewed.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Your reviews are well appreciated.** **J** ****

For now the following will be used. There could be more later on:

**Text** :  **text messages**

_/Text/: thoughts_

On with the show

___________________________ **J &J**_____________________________________

****

****

** Chapter 2 **

It was strange being back home again after so long. Not much had changed except a few new buildings here and there.

“Your mother will be very happy to have you home after so long, son,” his father said from beside him.

“Yeah, I bet she’s already got my room ready. Dad? I'm sorry I didn’t tell you immediately about what was going on. I wasn’t ready to be back here,” he said softly.

“It’s fine Jensen, as long as you are safe. At least now I can make sure of it. Starting with round the clock protection.”

 

Jensen’s head spun around quickly at the words. He couldn’t believe his father would even suggest something like that. He was a grown man dammit and he can take care of himself. He realised that the car had stopped and that they were home. But he was still too angry to do much more than storm into the house mumbling about how he doesn’t need a bodyguard. 

 

“Jensen it’s for your own good and you know it,” his father said coming after him.

“I don’t need a bloody bodyguard dad, I can look after myself. I'm 23 for fuck’s sake,” he replied.

 

“Jensen, baby is that you?” he heard his mother approach.

“yeah mom, I'm home,” he said with a smile hugging her, “but please tell dad I don’t need a bodyguard. It’s insane.”

“I agree with your father Jensen. We can't risk anything happening to you.”

“I can't believe this, I might as well be a prisoner cos I now you won't let me leave the house without protection and I damn well will not be accompanied everywhere by one of you big and hairy goons,” he said stomping up the stairs.

 

“I see he hasn’t changed at all,” his father said to his mother.

“Where you expecting him to?” She asked.

“I suppose not. Where is Jared?”

“Oh I sent him on a errand to get me some steak for dinner tonight.”

Jeffery just nodded to his wife and told her to send Jared to his office when he returned.

 

Jensen was fuming; he couldn’t believe what his life was becoming. He will not have some ugly fat guy watching his every move. No thank you.

 

_/I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life/._  He repeated it like a mantra. He went to find his mother, he knew she would make him feel better.

 

“Mom?” He called once he reached the kitchen.

“Triple fudge?” she asked.

“You have any?”

“Of course, I made Jared get it when he went to get the steak,” she replied handing him his favourite desert.

“Jared?”

“Oh, I forgot you don’t know about Jared. He works for your father, such a nice young man too. He lives here now,” she said.

“What? You replaced me?” he was hurt.

“Of course not sweetie. No one could ever replace you. You’ll like him when you meet him.”

“I doubt it,” he mumbled, “you said he lives here?”

“Yes on the top floor.”

His mouth dropped, no ways was some stranger staying on his floor. That was the limit.

“No, move him out. I'm not sharing my floor mom, forget it, it’s not happening.”

“Glad we agree on something,” he heard a voice say from behind him.

“Jared, this Jensen,” his mother quickly introduced.

 

He turned around and for the second time in as many minutes his mouth dropped. The man standing in front of him was drop dead gorgeous. He could definitely rethink sharing his floor with Jared.  

Yes he’s gay; it was never a secret to begin with. He’s parents knew, not because he came out to them, but because, according to his mother; they always knew. He never hid it from anyone and he had always been proud of who he was. That was one of the most valuable lessons his parents taught: to never be ashamed of who he is and to never regret the decisions and choices he’s made because it’s all a part of who he is.

 

****

**\-----------------------------------------------J &J------------------------------------------------------------**

Jared wasn’t really looking forward to meeting Jensen; he wasn’t sure what to make of the younger man. He had received s many conflicting views. Sam didn’t count because she’s his mother. Tom and Mike said Jensen wasn’t so bad once you got to know him. But Bruce, Theo and Steven didn’t seem to think much about him.

“Sam, I brought your supplies,” he said entering the kitchen.

“Thank you sweetie, Jeffery is waiting for you in his study.” 

 

He nodded and made his way to the study.

“Sam said you wanted to see me?” he said poking his head in the door.

“Ah, Jared, come on in. I need you to do something for me.”

“Okay, you know I’m always willing.”

Jeffery let out a laugh and paused for a bit before carrying on.

“I need you to watch over Jensen.”

“Wait, what? I'm not a babysitter Jeff. You can't expect me to follow him everywhere and what about my other duties?” He asked trying to contain his anger.

There was no way in hell he was okay with being a babysitter to some spoilt brat, regardless of who his parents are.

“I know you don’t want to, but I trust you and I know you’ll put him first. And you can still do most of the things you do now. I just need to make sure my son is safe Jared. There are a lot of people that would not think twice about using him to get to me,” Jeffery said looking Jared straight in the eye.

Jared sighed and agreed, he owed the man that much after everything. He could only hope that Jensen wasn't as insufferable as he assumes and that he had perhaps changed a bit. But he was still not okay with it and if it’s up to him, he’ll make sure to Jensen stays in the house.

He left the study and made his way to the kitchen.

“No, move him out. I'm not sharing my floor mom, forget it, it’s not happening.” He heard who he assumed was Jensen say from the kitchen.

He could already tell that the younger man was going to be a lot to handle and he was not looking forward to it one tiny bit.

“Glad we agree on something,” he replied with his hands in his pockets.

“Jared, this Jensen,” Sam introduced. Always the peacemaker.

 

He saw Jensen turn around and felt like his heart skip a beat. He had seen pictures of the man, but nothing had prepared him for this. Jensen was hot, simple as that. The Jensen from the pictures was younger and awkward, wore glasses that didn’t do much for his face and his body hadn’t filled out yet.

But this Jensen was going to make it very hard for him. Pun intended.

He forced himself to grunt in response, attempting feign disinterest. He told Sam to call him for dinner, and made his way to his room.

 

Fuck his life, he was screwed. How is he supposed to keep focussed when Jensen looks so delicious.

He took a quick nap before Sam came to get him for dinner, which was an awkward affair for him. Jensen was not making a secret of looking at him, but apparently Sam and Jeffery couldn’t see it. After dinner he made his excuses and left trying to put distance between himself and Jensen, but he couldn’t get those emerald green eyes out of his head. 

Jared knew he was gay for sure when he was 14 and had made out with his then best friend Chad Michael Murray, but shit happens and people turn their backs on you when shit hits the fan. Story of his life.

_/This shit could only happen to me./_

If he kept his distance as much as possible, it wouldn’t be a problem. The last thing he needs is for Jeffery to kill him for touching his son. 

He wanted to do so much more than just touch, so much more. And that right there was his main problem. How does he keep his hands off someone that seems to want him too?

 

 

Jensen knew he wanted Jared. He couldn’t deny that, the older man was pure sex on legs and no one could blame him for being attracted to him. He was muscular and tall, taller than Jensen, which he had always wanted in a guy. 

He would get Jared, it was just a matter of when. He knew the other man was attracted to him. It wasn’t that hard to see. He had noticed him looking at him when they first laid eyes on each other. He knew Jared would try to be the responsible one and try to refuse, but Jensen had never been able to accept no as an answer and this time was not different. 

 

Maybe having a bodyguard was just what he needed, especially one as hot as Jared. His dad wouldn’t be too happy, but that could be handled in no time, his father never refused him anything.

 

**OMG Misha! I think I'm in heaven. Hot guy in my house. Two doors away. Aaaahhhh!** He texted Misha the minute he got to his room.

**Seriously?** **How hot are we talking here?**

**Walking wet dream hot.** **I want him.**

**Knowing you, you’ll get him soon enough.**

 He smiled before texting back saying he had to go. tomorrow, he was going to dig for information from his mom, maybe Tom and Mike as well. He needed to know what made Jared tick.

The older man wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanx for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. Hugs :)  


* * *

**A/N: here is chapter three.  Thank you once again for the reviews. Didn’t know how much they actually meant until I started writing.**

**Warning: there will be some violence in this chapter. It’s not that bad, so if you don’t like, you can just skip over it when it comes up. It won't take away too much from the story. At least I hope so.**

**Please review**

For now the following will be used. There could be more later on:

**Text** :  **text messages**

_/Text/: thoughts_

On with the show

___________________________ **J &J**_____________________________________

****

****

** Chapter 3 **

****

Jensen had made sure to keep Jared on his toes this far, but he hadn’t done anything too drastic.  He just made sure that the older man knew that he wanted him and he wasn’t scared of flaunting his body for him to see.

He knew he was getting under his skin and that was exactly what he wanted.

But he was getting irritated with the fact that Jared wasn’t willing to talk to him about anything else except keeping him safe. He had gone directly to the source hoping he could learn more about him, but Jared had been resistant and refused to talk to him about his past or anything really. And since Jared wasn’t going to speak, he would just have to stick to his original plan; go to people that know Jared.

After getting ready he made his way downstairs excited to see Jared and torture him some more.

 “Where are Dad and Jared?” Jensen asked at the kitchen table.

He had been looking forward to seeing the older man since going to bed. And now he was disappointed to not see him.

 

“Oh, they had something to go take care of; they should be back before lunch though. Why do you ask sweetie, do you want to go somewhere?” she asked piling his plate up with food.

“No, I don’t have any plans. Just curious as to why they aren’t here. You never used to let anyone leave without breakfast.”

“They ate, but you took so long to get here. So you missed them.”

He knew he shouldn’t have taken so long in deciding what to wear, but he wanted Jared’s eyes on him. He hated feeling so pathetic, but Jared just had this way about him. For the past couple of days he could swear the man was avoiding him. 

It wasn’t noticeable to anyone else, but he could tell. Yeah he went everywhere with him and kept an eye on him at all times, but they hadn’t even had a proper conversation yet and Jensen didn’t like it one bit.

“Mm. Mom, how long has Jared been living here?” he asked taking advantage of the situation. If he was to find out about Jared he had to start at some point.

“About two and a half years. Your father was so impressed with him that he took him under his wing.”

 

“And you are ok with that? Having one of dad’s men live here I mean. You don’t like what dad does as much as I don’t.”

He could see his mother thinking of how to best answer his question.

 

“You are right, I don’t. But Jared needed someone away from the business. He was 25 when he started. So young, but he had been through so much. He needed love and understanding, so I gave it to him. And besides Tom and Mike live here,” she replied easily.

“But not in the house, so it’s different.”

His mother laughed before asking him if it was still about sharing his floor. 

“No. I'm over that. He chose this right? He wasn’t forced into it.”

 

“Oh Jensen, not everyone has been as privileged as you. Don’t judge him too quickly, there’s so much that he has gone through that you would never comprehend.”

“I'm not judging him. I just want to know about him. We live in the same house after all right? We have to be around each other all the time and it’s not like he’s forthcoming with anything,” Jensen replied getting up, “I’m going to go find Mike and Tom.”

 

She hadn’t meant to upset him. And if she knew her son as well as she knows she does, that boy is up to something. She just hoped it wouldn’t back fire on him.

 

 

“Hey, Jenny. Was wondering when you would pay us a visit,” Mike said giving Jensen a manly hug.

He found them at the garage, where they were cleaning Tom’s car. Tom and Mike lived in the cottage at the back if the house.

 

“Sorry, I’ve been re-adjusting to being back. And I’ve been kinda busy too,” he replied.

“Can I take a guess as to what you have been busy with?” Tom asked.

“Go ahead,” Jensen said with a sly smile.

“Jared. And don’t deny it Jen. We both know you better than that. Always going for boys you know daddy won't approve off.” Tom said reminiscing on old times.

“But he likes Jared, so it’s not the same.”

Even though he said it, he knew it wasn’t really true. Regardless of the fact that his father liked Jared, no one was good enough for Jensen.

 

“We are talking about the same Jeffery Dean Morgan, who put David Anderson in the hospital, not to mention scaring off all your boyfriends right?” Mike said teasing.

“Okay fine. So dad is a bit protective of me. But it’s not like he has to know,” Jensen said with a smirk.

“Just don’t get him killed, we like Jared.” Tom said.

“What’s he like?” Jensen asked, continuing on his mission to dig.

 

“He’s a cool guy despite the shit he’s been through,” Mike replied.

“He’s from San Antonio right?”

They both nodded, Jensen didn’t dwell too much on it. There were thousands of people in San Antonio so it wasn’t that hard to believe they never crossed paths and also, Jared was after all five years older than him.

 

“What did he do before joining the family?” 

He noticed how they both tensed and looked at each other and knew there was a story there.

“Can't tell you Jenny boy. Not our story to tell.”

“Come on Tom, it can't be worse that what he’s done since coming here,” he said not giving up.

“Sorry. We gotta leave you dude. We have things to do in town.”

“What you mean packages to deliver, Mike?” he asked.

“You know what this job entails Jen, nothing we can do about it. We’ve been doing it for years. You can't be all sour about it,” Tom said.

“I'm sorry. I just hate what you guys do,” he said sadly.

“It’s ok Jen. We understand, but this is our lives and at least we have each other right?” Mike said with a smile.

Jensen nodded and let them leave. He made his way back to the house and to his room where he stayed for a couple of hours before deciding to go swimming.

 

\-----------------------------------------------J&J-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jared was proud of himself for keeping his distance. It wasn’t easy, but it was necessary. He needed this job and he’d be damned if he let little spoilt boy Jensen ruin it for him. He knew without a doubt that Jeff would kill him. It wasn’t easy staying clear, Jensen made sure of it. He made sure that Jared got a good look at him every day. Walking around the third floor in nothing more than a towel. 

And that day he walked into his shower only to find Jensen naked with water dripping off his body. How much was a man meant to take?

“When we get home, I need you to take care of that problem we have in the shed. Make him talk whatever it takes,” Jeffery said from beside him.

“Of course. It shouldn’t be too hard. He seems scared anyway,” he replied.

“Good, I need to know who sent him and pay them a visit. It’s getting out of control now.”

He understood why the man was on edge, his family was being threatened and nothing mattered more than his family. Nothing.

 

They got back to the mansion and Jeffery went inside. Jared made his way to the back, to where the shed was.

_/Great, just what I need. /_ He thought as he saw Jensen laying on a beach chair by the pool

 

“Hey, Jared. I see you’re back. Can you put sunscreen on my back? I’ll burn otherwise and I really don’t want to be all red. Freckled lobster isn’t attractive,” Jensen said with a smile.

Just the thought of that made his blood rush south. Running his hands all over Jensen’s back.

“I have things to do, that don’t involve you. So no, I can't,” he grumbled attempting to walk past.

“Please, Jared,” Jensen said pouting at the older man.

“Don’t be a kid Jensen,” he said walking to the shed, “put your earphones on and make sure the volume is on high.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so. Now do it,” he commanded.

Jensen did as he was told scared of what might happen. He was pretty sure Jared wouldn’t hurt him. But he knew something was going on, he’d just ask him when he came back.

“Are you ready to talk yet?” he asked as he entered.

“I have nothing to say,” the man replied spitting at Jared’s feet.

“I was actually hoping you would say that. I like this part,” Jared said with a grin.

The man was not blindfolded, just tired to a chair. Jared preferred it this way, that way they always got scared before he had to do anything at all. And it’s not like they’d come after him any time soon.

He took a knife from the table that had all his supplies and walked towards the man.

“Let me know if you change your mind,” he said carving a line on the man’s thigh.

“Aaahh, son of a bitch. You’ll pay for this,” the man screamed.

“I’ve heard that one before and here I am still waiting to pay.”

He let the knife travel higher before carving another line at the man’s stomach. And another at his chest. He then pressed the knife against his cheek.

“Bet no girl would want you now, am I right Scarface?” he mocked before carving a line across the man’s cheek.

“Fuck you!” 

 

He stuck the knife into the man’s left thigh and left it there and went to retrieve his pliers.

“I don’t know about you, but I'm getting bored now,” he said readying the pliers.

“Please, please don’t do this man,” the man begged.

“Are you ready to talk yet?”

When he got no reply he pulled the pliers and ripped the man’s right point finger nail right off.

“Oh fuck! Please don’t,” he begged.

Another nail.

“AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

And yet another one was pulled off.

Still no answer.

“Okay fine since you want to play it that way,” Jared said taking the knife from its position on the man’s thigh only to cut the man’s left pointer finger off.

 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fuck. I’ll talk, I’ll talk.”

“Aw. I was just starting to have fun. Very well then; are you ready to tell me what I want to hear?” Jared said.

“It was Marc Pellegrino. He sent me. Please don’t kill me,” the man said in tears.

“Don’t worry I won't kill you,” he saw the smile on the man’s face, “my job here is done. Thank you for being so co-operative,” Jared said making his way out.

 

He hadn’t been lying; killing wasn’t his job it fell to someone else. 

He heard the sharp intake of breath and looked to his left only to see Jensen looking at him with wide eyes.

He looked down at himself, noticing he had blood on his hands and that he was still holding the knife. 

He sighed.

 

“You... Please tell me you didn’t just kill someone,” Jensen said shaking his head.

“I didn’t kill anyone.”

“But the blood.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t hurt anyone Jensen. You’ve been around this long enough to know what has to be done.” Jared said.

“It doesn’t have to be done. There have to be other ways,” Jensen said still looking at the knife.

“Don’t be naive Jensen. You know what your father does and the kind of people that we come across on the job. I have to do everything necessary to protect this family.”

He saw Jensen forcefully looking away from the knife and up to his face.

“Necessary? How is it necessary for you to torture a man and have his blood all over you? What did you do to him?” the last question was asked so softly Jared almost missed it.

 

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know Jenny boy,” Jared said almost mockingly.

“Don’t treat me like a child Jared. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know,” Jensen said getting up from his chair and standing right in front of Jared.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. I carved into his skin four times before sticking this knife right into his thigh. I then ripped three of his finger nails clean off before cutting off his finger. I only stopped cos he told me what I wanted to know. Otherwise I’d still be in there right now,” Jared said looking straight into Jensen’s eyes.

 

He could tell the younger man was fighting to not show his fear or disgust at what Jared had done.

“Do you still want me now, Jensen?” Jared asked touching Jensen’s cheek tenderly, “Do you still want me knowing I didn’t even flinch once when I was torturing him?”

 

He heard Jensen whimper before the man leaned into his touch. He realised then that it wasn’t enough to scare him off. Jensen had probably seen someone being killed or tortured at some point in his life. Jared needed new tactics to throw Jensen off.

 

“Would you want me any less, if I was responsible for someone being beat up to within an inch of his life?” Jensen asked wanting Jared to move closer.

“Stop Jensen. You don’t want to be with someone like me.”

“It’s my choice,” Jensen said kissing Jared.

Jared knew if he didn’t stop Jensen now, he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions.

He pulled away only to hear Jensen whimper at the loss.

“Don’t do this Jensen. You have no idea how hard this is for me. You are gonna get me killed,” Jared said moving away from Jensen.

He walked away knowing that Jensen wouldn’t give up easy and for the life of him, he hoped he wouldn’t. He wanted Jensen and he wanted him bad.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Chapter 4!!!!! Hope you enjoy it  


* * *

**A/N: here is chapter four.**

**I hope you are all still enjoying the read. And don’t forget to review.**

**Thank you once again for the reviews.**

For now the following will be used. There could be more later on:

**Text** :  **text messages**

_/Text/: thoughts_

On with the show

___________________________ **J &J**_____________________________________

****

** Chapter 4 **

****

**Misha, he totally wants me. He pretty much said so. But he won't do anything about it and it’s so frustrating. I kissed him this afternoon and I swear I was flying. He’s so amazing.**

**So what are you going to do now?** Misha asked.

**I’ll make it hard for him, starting right now. I'm waiting for him in his room.**

**Are you for real? What if he kicks you out?**

**I’ll think of something. I’ll text you later. Bye.**

He sat waiting for Jared who was downstairs talking to his father. He read Misha’s last text just as the door opened.

 

 “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Jared asked from the door.

“I wanted some company, so I came to find you, but you weren’t here so I waited for you,” Jensen replied with a smile.

“Get out Jensen. I don’t have time for this right now,” Jared said taking his shirt off.

“Do you honestly expect me to leave **NOW**?” Jensen asked looking appreciatively at Jared’s toned chest.

“Leave! Before I...” Jared didn’t allow himself to finish his sentence.

“Before you what Jared? Before you take me? I think we’d both be quite happy with that,” Jensen said pulling Jared closer and touching his naked chest.

“Jensen, please don’t do this. There’s only so much I can take before I take what I want,” Jared said with his eyes closed.

“Why are you fighting this?”

“Cos I wanna live. I'm going to take a shower now. A cold one and no you can't join me,” Jared said before Jensen could voice his question.

“Fine, but I want to go out tonight. So come get me after your done.”

“Are you serious? I'm tired Jensen. It’s been a hectic day,” Jared said turning around.

“I want to go out, so either you come with me or I go on my own. Your choice big boy,” Jensen said getting off Jared’s bed and walking to the door.

“Fuck it!” he heard Jared grumble.

He smiled to himself as he made his way to his room.

_/I'm not going to make this easy for Jared. After tonight you won't want to keep your hands off me./_ He thought to himself as he got his outfit ready.

 

“You ready to go?” Jared asked poking his head in the door.

“Yeah, I am,” Jensen said taking one last look at himself.

He turned around and let out a moan, liking what he saw when he looked at Jared. The man was wearing dark jeans that hung just a little too low and matched it with a green top that showed off his muscular built very well.

“I want you so bad right now,” Jensen said touching Jared’s chest.

“Let’s just go,” Jared said.

 

 

Jared couldn’t help but stare at Jensen ass as they made their way to the car. Jensen was wearing black skinny jeans that showed off his rounded ass and a blue polo shirt that hugged him just right.

_/It’s gonna be a long night/_ He thought to himself.

They got to the club and went inside. Jared wasn’t really in the party mood and headed to the bar when Jensen went to the dance floor. He watched the man dance like no one else was there.

 

“He’s something isn’t he?” he heard someone say from the bar stool next to his.

“Um, yeah he is,” he replied.

“Jensen’s always has all eyes on him when he dances.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, we went to school together. Hell we were best friends before he left,” the man said.

“Chris?” Jared heard Jensen inquire from behind him.

He scolded himself for having his eye off the man even for a moment. Anything could have happened.

“Hey, Jenny. It’s been a while,” the man-Chris said.

“Yeah four years, it’s good to see you. You here alone?” Jensen asked.

“No, I'm waiting for Steve. He’s running late. What about you?”

“I'm here with him,” Jensen said pointing to Jared, “You and Steve together yet?”

Jared zoned out on the rest of the conversation, choosing to look around the club instead and see if anything was amiss.

He noticed when another guy joined them and assumed it was the Steve character. They seemed like okay people so he didn’t bother with them too much.

  
“Jared!”  He heard and felt Jensen say as he hit him.

“What?”

“Dance with me?” 

“No, go ahead. I’ll just stay here,” Jared said dismissing Jensen who huffed and left.

“You sure you wanna let him dance by himself? Jensen has a neck for getting himself into trouble,” Steve asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Jared replied.

 

He continued to keep an eye on Jensen, doing his best to not just go there and strangle Jensen’s current dance partner.

 

Jensen was annoyed that Jared didn’t want to dance with him, so he did what he could to make sure that the man’s eyes never left him. He danced his ass off, grinding against one dance partner after another, just hoping Jared would man up already.

 

“I see you are the tease you’ve always been,” Jensen heard from behind him.

“Leave me alone David,” he grumbled.

He attempted to move away only to have David pull him back towards him and hold him there. 

“Let me go,” he growled.

“I want one dance Jens...”

“Let him go,” Jensen heard Jared growl from behind him.

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll break your legs,” Jared said with a fake smile.

“Isn’t this cute; the tease and the disgraced ex-marine. Is he giving it up Jared, or are is he making you wait?” David sneered.

“Touch him again and I will kill you,” Jared warned. And Jensen knew the man was serious.

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you? You should be in prison,” David said trying to be menacing.

Jared pulled Jensen away with him and exited the club. He was pissed off and just wanted to punch something.

Once in the car and with Jared squeezing the steering wheel Jensen finally spoke.

“What did he mean Jared?”

“Let it go.”

“No, I want to know what he meant when he called you a disgraced marine and about you knowing all about killing,” Jensen said refusing to let it go.

“What do you think he meant Jensen? I might not kill people anymore, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t before and I was a marine. One mistake and I’m back here and no one wants anything to do with me. Let. It. Go. It has nothing to do with you,” Jared said starting the car and driving home.

 

Jensen put his hand on Jared’s lap and squeezed. 

“We’ve all made our mistakes. And that in there; was mine,” he said softly.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the ride home. They both went their separate ways when they got home. Jensen to his room and Jared to the gym to work out some tension.

 

Jensen wasn’t at breakfast the next morning and Jared feared that he had finally scared the younger man off. He set off to find Tom and Mike after breakfast. He was envious of their relationship. Anyone could see the love they had for each other and after everything they had been through it was amazing that they were still together.

 

“How does David Anderson know Jensen?” He asked not making a secret that someone was in trouble.

“Why do you want to know?” Mike asked.

“He called Jensen a tease last night, I want to know why.”

Tom looked at Mike and shook his head, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jared.

“I’m waiting,” Jared said losing patience.

“Jared, you can't go killing him if we tell you. And knowing you; you’ll want to. We get that you care about Jensen. A lot more than you show,” Tom said.

“Tell me,” he said using a tone that let the two men know there wasn’t room for arguing.

“David was Jensen’s way of rebelling. He knew his father would never approve, but he wanted to show everyone that Jeffery wouldn’t deny him anything. He didn’t even really like David, at least not at first, but he fell for him. 

“He was 17 and David was 19 and charming. They dated and it seemed to be going well. But David started wanting more, he wanted to sleep with Jensen, but Jensen wasn’t ready. David wouldn’t take no for an answer. Jared don’t freak out, I can already see you are freaking out,” Mike explained only to stop when he saw the look on Jared’s face.

 

Jared was going to kill someone. He was going to kill David Anderson and take his time doing it.

“What happened Mike?” He asked.

“He raped him,” Mike whispered.

“The motherfucker is dead. I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands. He better pray I don’t find him,” Jared said with gritted teeth.

“When Jeff found out, David was unrecognisable. Jeffery beat him to within an inch of his life. He would have killed him if Jensen hadn’t begged him not to,” Tom explained further.

“Why would he beg for that pathetic excuse of space?” Jared asked.

“He didn’t want anyone to die because of him,” Tom said.

 

Jared grunted and left the two alone. He went straight upstairs to Jensen’s room.

“Where does he live?” He asked once he was inside.

“Wh... Who?” Jensen asked fearing the answer.

“David.”

“I don’t know. Jared, what are you going to do?”

“What should have been done when that bastard raped you,” Jared growled.

“Who told you about that?” Jensen asked with wide eyes.

“Question is: why didn’t you?”

“Same reason you aren’t telling me about your past. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Don’t give me that bull. It has everything to do with me.”

“Why?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared knew that he had no right to expect Jensen to tell him anything, but he was angry and no one was supposed to put one finger on what’s his. He had tried to stay away. No one can accuse him of anything. He gave it his best shot, but he was done fighting it.

 

_/Fuck it! You only live once./_ He thought. He grabbed Jensen by his shirt and kissed him. Hard and passionate, the way he’s wanted to since they met.

 

“Cos you’re mine dammit. And no one touches what’s mine except me,” he said kissing him again. 

 

He was a dead man and he knew it, but right now he just didn’t care.

 

 

****


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Surprise! New chapter even though I said there might not be. But I know you guys are probably waiting and I've always hated waiting. :)  


* * *

**A/N: here it is chapter five. Hope you enjoy it. I know that I said there might not be another update until Monday at the latest, but I went and wrote this up for those of you that are still enjoying this story and also because I didn’t want you to keep waiting. My creative juices are flowing really well so why not?**

**A quick thank you to: Jolieblon,** your input has been greatly appreciated. **Babyreaper** **:** hope you are liking this still, despite Jensen being a pain... most of the time. **Jade, Smiles, Maria9631, Dixie, Hollymonster,Tootsie, Raha, Jaymers, Kefa2112 and Becky,** thank you for the reviews, hope you are all still liking it and don’t forget to review. 

 

Please read and review, it’s what makes us carry on writing.

For now the following will be used. There could be more later on:

**Text** :  **text messages**

_/Text/: thoughts_

On with the show

****

**\------------------------------------------J &J------------------------------------------------------**

** Chapter 5 **

****

Jensen was frustrated to put it mildly. He thought that after Jared practically claimed him, for lack of a better word, that things had progressed. But there was still nothing. Jared was avoiding him and he just couldn’t have that. It was time he took matters into his own hands.

 

“Why are you avoiding me? I just don’t get it, I thought that...”

“Thought what, that because I want you I was gonna take you? This is the real world Jensen and people don’t always get what they want,” Jared said from his bed.

Jensen let out a huff before responding.

“So it’s okay for you to get all possessive and tell me that no one but you gets to touch me only for you to not do anything about it? How is that fair?” Jensen asked.

“Life isn’t fair Jenny boy. It’s about time you got over it,” Jared said getting up, “I have things to take care of.”

Jared pushed past Jensen on his way out, leaving Jensen where he stood. Jensen just couldn’t understand why Jared was making things so hard. He refused to touch him or even be in the same room as him for any stretch of time. This was not what was supposed to happen.

 

Jensen wasn’t used to not getting what he wants, and he really wanted Jared. It might have started as a game but things were different now. Maybe Jared didn’t like him as much as he thought; if he did then he would have done something by now. Attraction doesn’t always equal real feelings.

_/Fuck it. I'm done coming after you Jared. I'm not gonna keep getting my hopes trampled on by one of my father’s goons. I'm over it./_ He thought to himself as he laid back on his bed.

“Hello,” he answered his phone.

“Jensen, it’s Misha. What’s going on? I haven’t heard from you in a while.” He could tell his friend was worried and he couldn’t blame him he had been so busy with the Jared problem that he hadn’t kept in touch with his best friend.

“Not much. I'm alright, just figured out that Jared is too much of a coward to go after what he wants and I'm done chasing after him.”

“You aren’t serious,” Misha said not believing that Jensen would just give up.

“What am I supposed to do Misha? It’s been almost three months since I’ve been back and he keeps giving me the run around,” Jensen said, “I can't do this anymore. I'm done.”

He hung up not waiting for Misha to reply to him.

He went downstairs to find his father.

“Dad, can I have Tom or Mike as my protection detail instead?” He asked completely ignoring Jared, “I know you won't let me go around on my own, but I don’t want Jared anymore.”

He ignored the look Jared was giving him, intent on having nothing to do with the man.

“I can't do that Jensen, Tom and Mike have duties that won't allow them to be with you the way I know Jared can. I need Tom and Mike focused on what they do,” his father said, “and besides, I trust Jared to keep you safe.”

“You might, but I certainly don’t trust a _murderer_ for hire to keep me safe,” Jensen said before storming out. Satisfied with the look of pure disbelief on Jared’s face.

_/Welcome to my world./_ He thought.

 

Jared couldn’t believe what had just happened. For Jensen to use his past against him like that was something he never thought would happen. He thought better of the younger man.

“I'm sorry Jared, but Jensen tends to throw tantrums when he doesn’t get his way. But for obvious reasons I can't have anyone else looking out for him except you,” Jeffery said.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll go find him,” Jared said before walking out.

 

“I just don’t get how you can be okay with a murderer living in the house, mom. I don’t feel safe with him a couple of doors away from me. How am I supposed to sleep at night,” Jared heard Jensen say from the lounge.

“That was in the past Jensen. He’s not the same man he was back then. I thought you guys were getting along what happened?” Sam asked.

“That was before I knew what he was really like. He tortured someone in the shed for crying out loud,” Jensen said pacing.

“He did what? I told Jeffery I did not want this happening in my house. I'm going to go have a word with your father,” Sam said walking away no doubt the study.

 

“I bet you are just happy with yourself right now,” Jared said making his presence known.

Jensen just looked at the man before trying to exit the room.

“What is wrong with you? Do you like causing trouble for everyone you come across?” Jared asked blocking Jensen’s way.

“I don’t owe you anything,” Jensen grumbled.

“I think you and I need to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

Jared was quickly losing patience. He grabbed Jensen’s arm to stop him from leaving.

“Let me go. You are hurting me,” Jensen said trying to pull his arm away.

“Stop acting like a child. The world does not revolve around you; it’s about time you learned that not everyone is going to do everything you want them to.”

“Fuck you Jared. Stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you,” Jensen said between gritted teeth.

“That’s not what you said earlier. Don’t play games with me Jensen,” Jared warned.

“Last time I checked, that was right up your alley,” Jensen said before snatching his hand away and leaving the man behind.

 

“Dammit,” Jared swore after Jensen had left. He hadn’t meant to hurt the younger man, but he could see now that his actions had done just that. In his attempt at keeping a level head, he had only succeeded in confusing Jensen and he couldn’t blame him for being angry.

 

“Jensen?” he said as he knocked on Jensen’s bedroom door.

“Jensen, listen I know I haven’t been fair to you. Can you open the door? I really don’t want to have this conversation like this.”

He waited hoping the door would be opened, but he got nothing. There wasn’t even a sound from the other side, so he pushed the handle and went inside.

“Jensen, I didn... Jensen?” 

The room was empty and an investigation into the bathroom and closet turned up nothing. He looked around the third floor but still didn’t find Jensen. He looked in his own room, but that had also been fruitless. He didn’t want to worry Jeffery and Samantha, but he knew he might have to if he doesn’t find Jensen soon.

 

After looking everywhere in the house and having not found Jensen anywhere, he knew he had to let Jeffery know.

“Jeffery, I don’t know how, but Jensen is gone.”

“What do you mean gone Jared?” Jeffery asked getting up and putting his hands around Sam knowing his wife would be distraught at any moment if his suspicions were correct.

“I can't find him anywhere. We had an argument and he stormed away from me. When I went to find him, he was nowhere to be found,” Jared explained.

Jared heard Sam gasp and saw her clutching at Jeffery.

“I want to know what the fuck is going on between you and my son. But that can wait until after we find him. If anything has happened to him I swear I will kill you myself,” Jeffery said.

“Just find my baby,” Samantha said in tears.

 

Jared looked everywhere he could think off. He had Tom and Mike looking for Jensen in every club and bar he had once frequented. But they just couldn’t find him. He hoped that Marc hadn’t taken him.

 

“Tell me you found him,” he said when he answered his phone.

“Yeah, I found him. I'm taking him home right now,” Mike said before hanging up.

 

Jared drove around for a bit, trying to cool down before talking to Jensen, he knew Jeffery and Sam would already have given him a talking to for leaving like that. He drove back to the mansion after an hour of roaming around aimlessly, hoping that he could talk to Jensen alone. When he got back he went directly up to Jensen’s room.

 

“Are you here to shout at me too?” Jensen asked being the petulant child Jared had begun to think of him as.

“What the fuck were you thinking, if you were thinking at all? You had your parents worried. Where were you?” Jared asked trying to contain his anger.

“It’s none of your fucking business where I was. Neither is what I was thinking at the time. So now that you’ve said what you needed to say; you can get the fuck out of my room,” Jensen said not looking at Jared.

“You could’ve been killed. Do you know how many people want you dead just to get to your father?”

“It’s not like you care one way or another. And why the fuck should I have to suffer because of my father. It’s not like it’s my fault.”

 “Stop acting like a spoilt brat and take responsibility for your actions. You fucking intolerable brat,” Jared said fuming.

Jared was losing control of his anger and he could feel it, but Jensen just managed to bring it out in him.

“I'm so sick of you telling me what to do!”

“Maybe I should start _showing_ you what to do, cos we all know the great Jensen has to always get his way and when he doesn’t, daddy has to clean up your mess. Did David really rape you or did you want him to pay for having the balls to say no?” Jared asked, only realising how harsh his words had been after he had said them.

“You have no right to judge me. And how could you say something like that to me? Get out,” Jensen said quietly with tears in his eyes.

“Jensen, I didn’t mea...”

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Jensen screamed.

“No,” Jared replied, “I'm not leaving until we have this out. Why the fuck did you just leave like that?”

“It has nothing to do with you.”

“You sure?”

“Just leave me alone Jared. Stop playing games with me.” Jensen said clutching his knees.

“I'm sorry; I shouldn’t have done what I did or said what I said. You infuriate me and no matter what my better judgment says I can't seem to stay clear of you. Everything about you is forbidden and fuck it, I can't stay away,” Jared said getting on the bed and pulling Jensen onto his lap and into a soul searing kiss.

 

Jensen knew it had been stupid to sneak out, but he was pissed off and wanted an escape from everything. So he gone to Chris and Steve’s place and told them what had happened ever since he got back. They had told him that maybe if he wasn’t such a brat all the time Jared might get to see the kind of man he really was. That was right before Mike had arrived and hauled him home.

 

But right now, in this moment where Jared’s lips are on his, it seemed so worth it. He moaned into the kiss and deepened it. He had his hands in Jared’s hair and Jared had a bruising grip on his hips and ass. It was everything a kiss should be and more.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s lips, “please Jared.”

Jensen wanted Jared to take him and take him hard. He can't remember ever wanting anything more in his life.

“Fuck it Jen,” Jared said before switching their positions. He was now on top of Jensen, kissing him before taking off Jensen’s shirt.

Jensen fumbled with Jared’s shirt buttons, only to have Jared chuckle and take it off himself.

“I want you so much,” Jensen said.

They were both naked and Jared was leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses all over Jensen’s body. The younger man was moaning and writhing beneath him and making the most delectable noises. 

“Where’s the lube?” Jared asked.

Jensen leaned away from Jared to retrieve the lube from the drawer.

“Here.”

Jared took his time preparing Jensen, enjoying the sounds that were coming from his lover’s mouth. Jensen truly was beautiful in every way possible. Every freckle seemed to have been placed in exactly the right place.

He fingered Jensen first with one finger, slowly teasing him and rubbing just a little against his prostate.

“Please, don’t tease me, Jared,” Jensen pleaded.

“I’ll do whatever I want,” Jared relied.

He added a second finger knowing it was only going to add to the torture. Slowly pushing it in and out. He added a third, just because he could, but he made sure to rub against Jensen’s prostate each time. Drawing the man closer to orgasm.

“Oh God Jared, I'm so close,” Jensen moaned.

“We can't have you coming too soon now, can we?”

He pulled his fingers out knowing Jensen was ready.

He aligned his cock with Jensen’s opening and plunged in. He couldn’t bring himself to slowly push in.

Jensen let out a loud moan at the unexpected intrusion. It hurt, but it was definitely in a good way.

“Oh God, Jared, please move already,” Jensen begged.

Jared pulled out only to push back in roughly. He had waited long enough; he was going to take what was his.

“You’re mine, Jensen,” he said pushing back in. 

He held Jensen’s hips tight enough to leave bruises. There was no doubt about it; Jared was a dominant man who took what he wanted when he wanted and there was nothing Jensen could do about it. Not that he wanted to 

Jensen never would have guessed that he’d be so turned on by how dominant Jared was. He loved how Jared held him. How Jared was so in control of him.

“Harder, Jay. Fuck me harder,” Jensen begged the older man.

“You like that baby? Like how I fuck you?”

“Yes. I love it. plea... please Jay. Harder. Make me feel it.”

“Fuck,” Jared exclaimed increasing his speed. He drove into Jensen faster and faster, knowing that Jensen was leaving bite marks all over his neck and that he’d have scratch marks on his back. But he didn’t care. Jensen was taking everything he had to give and moaning for more, there was nothing hotter than that. 

“Say it Jen. Say you’re mine.”

“Yours Jared. I'm All yours. Fuck Jay. Right there, do that again. Ahhh fuck yeah I'm close so fucki..... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, Jay, Jared. Mmmmn.” Jensen screamed as he reached his peak. 

Jared continued to drive into Jensen before he too reached his climax.

“Shit Jen. I'm cumming. Yeah baby, take it. Ahh fuck yeah.” He bit into Jensen’s shoulder to muffle his scream. 

He collapsed at Jensen’s side and pulled the man to him.

“I meant what I said Jen, you are mine. If anyone touches you again I’ll kill them,” Jared said kissing Jensen’s forehead.

Jensen nodded and cuddled into Jared. He was exhausted and well fucked. He had never been so thoroughly pleased before.

 

“Jensen son, ar... What the fuck is going on here?! Jared my study NOW.”

They pulled apart when they heard Jeffery’s voice. They hadn’t noticed Jeffery enter the room and there was no way to explain this. They were naked in Jensen’s bed holding onto each other.

“I'm a dead man,” Jared said with a smile.

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it and thanx for all the reviews thus far.  
There's only one more chapter till we reach the end. :)  


* * *

**A/N: we are moving along quite swiftly. Thanks to everyone that reviewed for the last five chapters, you know who you are. You guys people me writing. I hope you like this chapter and Raha, this is for you and your curiosity.**

**Don’t forget to review after reading.**

For now the following will be used. There could be more later on:

**Text** :  **text messages**

_/Text/: thoughts_

On with the show

****

**\------------------------------------------J &J-------------------------------------------------**

** Chapter 6 **

****

Jared walked to Jeffery’s study, knowing Jeffery was probably going to kill him.

“Jeff, listen ma…”

“Shut the fuck up Jared. What was that upstairs, you fucking my son now?” Jeffery asked angrily grabbing Jared by his collar.

“Jeff, man I tried to stay away from him, bu…”

“Do I look like I believe you? What bullshit did you feed him to get him into bed?”

“It wasn’t like that. Believe me Jeff I. Ahhhh fuck!” Jared screamed as Jeffery punched him in the gut.

The punch to the gut was soon followed by one to the jaw.

“Daddy, please stop it,” Jensen begged as he entered the room. Jared had told him to stay in his room, but how is he meant to do that when he knew what he’s father was like when it came to him. He was scared of what his father would do to Jared.

“Stay out of this Jensen. I’ll take care of this,” Jeffery said squeezing Jared’s neck.

“Jeff, don… don’t do this man,” Jared begged.

“Shut up, you took advantage of my boy. I should kill you.”

Jensen was panicking; the last time he had seen his father this way, someone almost died and he couldn’t bear the thought of Jared like that. He ran out of the study to get his mother. Once he found her, he dragged her with him without saying much more than for her to stop him.

“Jeffery, what do you think you are doing? Put him down,” Samantha demanded.

“This bastard took advantage of our son. I found them together Sam,” Jeffery explained still not relinquishing his hold on Jared.

“Look at your son Jeffery; does he look like he’s been taken advantage off? Look at him; he’s terrified and not of Jared.” Sam said pointing at Jensen who was crying, “Let Jared go.”

Jeffery looked at Jensen and noticed that Jensen was curled up in a corner. Similar to how he had been when he was telling him about David.  

“Jensen. Son?” He said not tanking his eyes away from his crying son.

“I love him daddy,” Jensen said in a whisper.

Upon hearing that, Jeffery let Jared go and watched as he fell to the ground with a groan.

“Jensen, go get Jared cleaned up, while I talk to your father,” Sam said.

Jensen nodded and got off the floor. He left the room with Jared leaning quite heavily against him. Jared was too heavy to carry up the stairs so he took him the downstairs bathroom.

“I’m sorry Jared,” Jensen whispered once they were inside the now locked bathroom.

“Come here,” Jared said hoarsely. He hadn’t said anything since asking Jeffery not to beat the life out of him.

Jensen walked two steps towards Jared who was sitting on the closed toilet seat. Jared pulled Jensen onto his lap and touched his hand to his cheek.

“It’s not your fault. I knew your father would want to kill me if he found out. It’s okay Jen.”

Jensen nodded and started to clean Jared’s cut lip with antiseptic. Jared flinched and Jensen stopped; worried that he was hurting him.

“When I signed up for the marines; I was really happy. I thought for sure my dad would finally be proud of me, but the old man didn’t care much. I guess nothing is ever good enough once your homophobic drunk of father, who blames you for your mother leaving, catches you blowing your best friend. My mother wasn’t any better either; she had a new family. And I was not a part of that.

“It didn’t matter much; guess I was used to it by then. Being in the marines was everything I had. I prided myself cos of it. I don’t know how they found out. Don’t ask, don’t tell fucking American government with their double standards. Someone called me a faggot and I lost it. I beat him up with my own two hands. Two days later I’m told I’ve been released of my duties,” Jared started to explain without Jensen asking. But he knew Jensen had wanted to know and what better time than the present.

Jensen was quiet. Listening intently to Jared who had still not released him from his position on his lap and Jensen didn’t mind at all.  

“After I came back, my old man told me to get lost. I had nowhere to go. After serving my country for three years I was out on the damned streets. So I took what jobs I could for a while, but it wasn’t much. Word got around that I was a sniper in the marines and before I knew it; I’m getting paid to kill people and I was really good at it too.”

Jensen nodded, he had known about that. He didn’t know what was making the man tell him about his past. But he wasn’t going to stop him. He had always wanted to know and knowing was not going to change how he felt about the man. He really did love him

“Then I met Jeffery and I wasn’t killing people anymore. At least not as much as before. I had skills that I developed when I a marine, I have improved on those since coming here. Jensen, this was never what I wanted for my life, but it’s what I am stuck with. This is my life and as much as I wish I could change and be the kind of man you deserve, I can’t,” Jared said the last part softly.

“I don’t care about your past Jared. And you already know that I don’t care about what you do now. I meant what I said to my father; I love you Jared,” Jensen said kissing Jared.

“I love you too Jen. I just hope Sam can manage to talk to your father. Otherwise I’m a dead man,” Jared said, “come on, let’s go upstairs. I think I need to lay down.”

They made their way upstairs and to Jared’s room where Jensen let the older man rest.  He had to go talk to his parents or at least his mother at some point, but not right now. Right now he needed to just talk to someone who wasn’t a part of this.

He went to find Tom and Mike, who were always together no matter what they were doing. He couldn’t find them and when he asked; he was told they were delivering stuff and would be back later. He went to the pool and just lounged there.

“Hello?”

“Hey Misha. How are you?” Jensen asked.

He had decided to call Misha needing talk to someone.

“I’m fine, Jen. But you don’t sound alright.”

“I’m not. Dad caught me in Jared’s arms, in my bed and he wasn’t very happy. Jared has a split lip now cos of it. Mom is talking to him, but I don’t know if dad will let me have this and I love him Misha,” he said with tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Jensen. It’ll be alright. Hang in there. Listen Jen, I have to go.”

“Okay, bye and thanks.”

 

Jeffery wasn’t too happy about Jensen and Jared, but Sam had pointed out that if he tried to keep them apart Jensen would find a way to be with Jared even if it meant endangering his life. Not to mention if he went through with his plan to kill Jared, Jensen would rebel harder than he ever has before. So Jeffery let them be, with heavy warnings of castration if Jared ever hurt Jensen.

 

Jared found himself at Chris and Steve’s place with Jensen, Tom and Mike. It wasn’t something he saw himself doing before, but he was very relaxed and happy at seeing Jensen talk and laugh with his friends.

“I saw this coming. The minute I knew Jensen was coming back. I knew something would happen between you two,” Mike said directing at Jensen and Jared.

“Yeah, should have known Jensen would get what he wants; as usual. But I had doubts, I mean I thought Jared would put up a bigger fight,” Tom said laughing.

“He tried, but I wasn’t having any of that. I wouldn’t let him get enough space to breathe,” Jensen said leaning into Jared.

“And isn’t that the truth. I swear I tried my hardest to stay away but he wouldn’t let me,” Jared explained.

“When Jensen sets his sights on something; there’s no saying no to him,” Chris said.

“He’s been that way for as long as we’ve known him. I suppose that comes with never hearing no from your parents,” Steve said.

 They carried on talking for a couple more hours. Enjoying each other’s company.

“Come on Jenny boy. Time for us to go home now. Don’t want to give your father anymore reason to hate me,” Jared said getting off the couch.

They left and went to the car and drove away.

“Did you have fun? Cos I really hope you did. I want you to like my friends,” Jensen said quickly.

“Yeah, I had fun and I like your friends. They seem cool,” Jared said smiling.

Jensen held Jared’s hand and smiled at him. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else and the way Jared looked at him made him weak at the knees. Neither one of them saw the car coming. It hit them at the driver’s side.

 

When Jared came to, there were paramedics all around him. And tried to look around, but all he saw was blinding lights and hear sounds he couldn’t decipher.

“Jens… Jensen. Where’s Jensen?” He asked getting off the stretcher.

“There was no one else here sir,” the paramedic said, “It was a hit and run.”

“Oh no! Jensen,” Jared gasped knowing the crash was no accident, “I’m coming for you baby. I promise, I’m coming.”

 

****

****


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Yes, this is the end :(. Thanks for sticking with me  


* * *

**A/N: we have reached the end. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me to the end. You guys are awesome and also thanks to everyone that reviewed for the last six chapters, you know who you are.**

**Don’t forget to review after reading.**

For now the following will be used. There could be more later on:

**Text** :  **text messages**

_/Text/: thoughts_

On with the show

****

**\------------------------------------------J &J-------------------------------------------------**

****

****

** Chapter 7 **

****

Jared could understand why Jeffery wanted to kill him in this very moment. Jeffery blamed him for Jensen’s kidnapping, hell he blamed himself too.

“I swear if anything happens to him…”

“Jeffery, please, this isn’t going to help get our son back,” Sam said in tears, “you have to believe that Jared will do everything to get him back.”

“Maybe I was wrong in trusting you with him. Look at what happened; my boy is who knows where and I can’t do anything about it,” Jeffery said finally sitting down.

It had been hard telling them what happened, he hadn’t fully recovered from the shock himself. 

“I’m sorry Jeff, I should have been more careful,” he apologized.

“You are damned right you should’ve been,” Jeffery said angrily.

“It’s not your fault Jared. Just please promise me you’ll bring him back home,” Sam begged holding his hand.

“I promise Sam,” Jared said meaning every word.

Jensen was his world now and he would do any and everything in his power to bring him back safely. There was going to be blood and he would kill anyone who stood in his way.

 

#

 

Jensen came to with a headache. He was disorientated and couldn’t clear his head. When he opened his eyes he didn’t recognize his surroundings. It was dark and cold, that much he could tell. He noticed that his hands were tied.

“I see you are finally awake. I was starting to think that they hit the car too much.” 

He didn’t know the man and was wondering where he was or how he got here. And then…

“Ja… Jared?” his voice was scratchy and his throat hurt. He remembered the car crash and wondered if Jared was alright.

“Be a good boy and do what you are told and we won’t have any problems. Don’t force my hand, Marc wants you alive, but he didn’t say anything about unharmed,” the man said.

“You won’t get away with this. My father will find me,” Jensen rasped.

“I highly doubt that. If your father wants you alive then he better give Marc what he wants.”

Jensen knew his father would do anything to get him back, he hoped that he didn’t have to wait too long in this place. He wasn’t scared.

“Matt?”

“Bru… Bruce? What?” Jensen couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Bruce was one of his father’s men. He had betrayed them. Bruce didn’t even look at him.

“What is it?” the other man-Matt- asked.

“Jared, he’s alive.”

“How? I thought you hit him on the driver’s side.”

“I did.”

Jensen laughed out loud.

“What are you laughing at?” Bruce asked.

“He’s coming for me,” Jensen said with a smile.

“What makes you think he gives a damn about you?” the man asked.

“That’s right, you didn’t know Bruce. Jared and I are together. He’s gonna come for me and when he does he’s going to kill you and you know he will,” Jensen.

“You are lying. There’s no way Jared would be with you,” Bruce said fearing the consequences if Jensen was telling the truth.

“Ask him the next time your traitor ass sees him. I bet his really pissed off right now. If you hurt me or kill me, he’ll make you suffer more. So what are you going to do now?” Jensen was feeling confident in Jared’s abilities and he knew the man would do anything to save him.

“We don’t have to sit here and listen to your crap,” Matt said before walking out of the room, wherever it was.

 

#

 

Jared was pacing wishing he could hit something or someone. Jensen was out there somewhere and Marc had him. He just knew it was Marc. Jeffery was trying to keep Sam calm in the days that followed Jensen’s kidnapping. It wasn’t an easy time. Jared blamed himself, he should’ve known better than to go out knowing that Jensen’s life was in danger.

“Stop pacing Jared. It’s not gonna help,” Tom said.

“I just want to know how they knew we were out of the house. We hadn’t left in a while and no one except the people that were at the mansion at the time knew,” Jared said contemplating.

“Are you saying that this was an inside job?” Mike asked.

“How else do you explain the fact that they were at the right place at the right time?”

“You have a point man, but who could cross Jeffery like that?” Mike asked.

“Anyone can turn disloyal for a price,” Tom said.

“Whoever it is I’m going to enjoy squeezing the life out of him,” Jared said.

It wasn’t easy for Jared to deal with all of this. He wanted Jensen back and he was going to make sure he got him back. There was no way that he was going to lose him so soon after getting him.

“Hey guys, someone just dropped this off,” Theo said as he entered the house.

“Thanks Theo. I need you to do something for me; I need you to watch all the guys and let me know if anything seems out of place. Anyone going off on their own without being instructed or without a proper reason. And keep this between us alright?” Jared instructed as he opened the letter.

“Yeah sure man,” Theo said leaving.

Jared read the letter out loud.

_Jeffery, I guess I finally have one up on you. I have something very important to you, and if you want it back; you’ll do everything I tell you to. If not I will kill him… slowly and send you parts of him._

_Yours sincerely_

_Marc._

“No one tells Jeffery about this. I’ll handle everything,” Jared said sternly. Jared needed Jeffery to concentrate on keeping Sam calm and nothing else. Having Marc making demands was not going to help the situation at all.

 

Jared was with Sam and Jeffery trying to give them both hope. It was tough on Samantha who was scared of losing her only child, her baby boy.

“I’ll get him back home safe and sound, I promise,”Jared said.

“But you can’t really make that promise Jared. What if he’s already gone?” Sam asked in tears.

“Marc wouldn’t be stupid enough to kill him Sam,” Jeffery said, “we’ll get him back. I just wish I knew what he wanted.”

 

#

 

“So Jensen, how are you holding up?”

“Like you care. Who the fuck are you, another goon?” Jensen asked.

“My name is Marc Pellegrino. I’m the reason you are here,” Marc said with a smile, “you should be scared of what I’ll do to you.”

“I’m shaking,” Jensen mocked having no sense of self-preservation.

Marc back handed him, hard. Jensen had blood dripping from his mouth.

“Is that the best you can do? You hit like a girl,” Jensen knew he shouldn’t be trying the man’s patience, but he couldn’t help his bravado.

“You little shit. I should kill you.”

“Then you won’t have your leverage. Besides; you are already a dead man walking,” Jensen said with a smirk.

“So says the man that’s tied up.”

“No. so says the man with a very dangerous boyfriend.”

“And should I be scared of your boyfriend? I don’t have time for this. Your father should be delivering on my demands any time now,” Marc said leaning into Jensen’s face.

Jensen spit in Marc’s face only to be backhanded again, but that didn’t take away his satisfied smirk. Jensen had never been good at following instructions and even now with his life in danger he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

 

“We are dead man. Jared is coming for him,” Jensen heard Bruce say.

Jensen was just waking up from his sleep when he heard the man. He could hear the man pacing as well as his panicked voice.

“Don’t exaggerate man,” Matt said.

“The little shit wasn’t lying Matt. Jared is pissed off and he’s out for blood. Do you know what that man is capable of? He could kill us with is bare hands. I’m not down for that,” Bruce said shaking his head.

“You scared Bruce?” Jensen asked not being able to resist, “I always thought traitors at least chose the winning side.”

“Shut up or so help me; I’ll kill you,” Bruce said.

“You sure you wanna do that?” Jensen asked.

 

Jensen hated being stuck in this place. He was tired and cold, but no one seemed to care. Matt had left him not so long ago and Bruce hadn’t been back since yesterday. 

 

“Good morning and how are we today?” 

Jensen looked up and saw that it was Marc.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Oh, not much. Just thought your father could use an incentive to deliver quickly,” Marc said punching Jensen in the gut.

Marc alternated between Jensen’s upper body and his face. Punching him while he laughed.

“I’m sure if I sent pictures of you like this to your father, it would be more than enough for him to respond to my letter. I’m not a patient man Jensen,” Marc said as he took a picture.

“You’ll pay for this,” Jensen said spitting out blood.

He could feel his eyes swell and he could barely see. He hurt all over and couldn’t pin point exactly where the pain was coming from. He knew he probably had broken ribs and his nose was definitely broken.

“I highly doubt that Jenny. They’d have to find you first and no one knows where this place is,” Marc said smugly before leaving Jensen alone again.

 

Jensen just hoped Jared would come for him and soon.

 

#

 

“It’s Bruce,” Theo said to Jared, “He’s been acting sketchy lately and he disappeared yesterday for hours. No one knew where he was. I asked him and he was visibly shaken. He had also asked the guys about your relationship with Jensen; Steven said that he seemed scared after they told him.”

“Thanks Theo. Keep it quiet. I’ll handle everything,” Jared said.

 

Jared proceeded to tell Mike and Tom about Bruce and his plan. They readily agreed to help get Jensen back. They’d put a GPS on Bruce’s car and go to the address a day afterwards. That way Bruce would be within reach if he was at the mansion and that way they wouldn’t have to go far to find him.

 

#

 

“I’m starting to think your father doesn’t care about you,” Marc said trying to taunt Jensen.

It was a new day with much of the same drama as the days before. Jensen had lost count of how long he had been there. The days blended together. He could only tell what time of day it was by the meals he got.

Jensen didn’t reply. He was still too sore from the beating Marc gave him. He was still swollen and his nose and ribs hurt like a bitch.

“Have you lost your fight Jenny? It’s no fun playing alone,” Marc said holding Jensen’s chin.

Jensen’s answer was to spit in Marc’s face once again.

Before Marc could do anything he heard voices coming from upstairs, he went to investigate what was happening.

Jensen smiled, somehow knowing Jared was finally there.

 

#

 

Jared stormed the house with Tom, Mike, Theo and Steven. The first couple of guards were easy enough to disarm. They made quick work of the ones inside.

Apparently Marc didn’t think that he needed that much security. It appears he thought he was invisible or thought no one would either find him or make a move against him if they found him.

It was when they went downstairs to the basement that they started to have to fight.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

“Why hello Marc,” Jared said with a smirk, “I’m here to take what belongs to me.”

“You? Jensen?” Marc asked not knowing how to ask his question. He knew all about Jared, everyone in the mob business knew about him. He knew exactly what the man was capable of and knowing that he was Jensen’s boyfriend made him scared.

“Yes Marc. He’s mine,” Jared said taking a shot at Marc. He shot him in the gut. The perfect position. Jared knew Marc would bleed out and die, suffering in the process and it made him smile. He had gotten the man that took something so priceless to him

“Jensen? Baby you in here?” He asked.

“Jay?” He heard the faint voice say.

“I’m here baby. You are safe now. I’m taking you home.” 

Once every one of Marc’s guards was taken care of Jared carried Jensen out of the house and to the car. He got Mike to drive so that he could stay holding Jensen close to him. He kept murmuring to him, telling him everything would be fine and that he would never let anything bad happen to him ever again.

 

#

“Thank you, for bringing him home,” Sam said to Jared.

“I couldn’t lose him either,” He replied.

“I know,” Sam said hugging him.

 

Jensen didn’t want to be away from Jared once he was back. He had missed him terribly and a part of him was scared. He might have had some bravado when he was still in that house, but now that it was all over the reality had set in and Jensen was finally letting himself freak out. Bruce had betrayed his father and Jared had tortured him to make sure no one ever even thought about doing anything like that. Marc wasn’t the only man out there who wanted to take his father’s place. But he trusted Jared and knew the man would do anything to keep him safe.

“Jay?”

“Hey,” Jared said, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I… I just don’t want to be alone.”

Jared had no problem holding Jensen in his arms. It’s where he belonged and Jared wasn’t ever going let him go.

If anyone ever tried; he’d rip their flesh off their bodies. He had come close to losing him once and that was never going to happen again.

Never again. He’d protect Jensen with his life.

“I love you Jared,” Jensen said softly.

“I love you too Jen. It’s good to have you back where you belong. Right here in my arms,” Jared replied kissing Jensen on his forehead.

“Mmmm. Finally got my guy.”

“Like there was ever any doubt; Jensen Ackles always gets what he wants after all,” Jared said smiling.

“And to think you ever doubted me.”

Jared smiled knowing things would be okay. Jensen was almost back to his old self and that was all Jared could hope for.

 


End file.
